


A Mask Does Not Make A Hero

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Flommy, "Just because you don't run around with a hood over your head and arrows doesn't mean you aren't a hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask Does Not Make A Hero

"What are you talking about?"

Tommy reached down and took her hands, pulling her out of the chair and up so he could wrap his arms around her waist.  ”Oliver, Roy, and Laurel are not the only heroes around here.  They might don the masks and wield the weapons, but you’re just as much a hero as they are.”

"I’m not a hero," she insisted, shaking her head as she played with the buttons of his shirt.  "If I were a hero, then I wouldn’t be such a mess right now.  I’m supposed to be able to handle the tech side of things, and I’m failing."

He held her chin and lifted her head so she had to look at him as he smiled sweetly at her.  ”You’re not failing.  And tell me that Oliver has _never_  made a mistake in the field.  Because if you do, then I’ll have to check to make sure you’re not going through memory loss,” he said as he reached up to feel her head for a bump, causing her to laugh softly.  ”Seriously, Felicity.  This team wouldn’t be able to do what they do without you, and I’m sure everyone else would agree with me.  Just take my word for it okay?  For once, I know what I’m talking about.”

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile fighting to appear on her lips.

"Mhm.  I’m more than just a pretty face, Smoak," he insisted, leaning down to kiss his forehead before resting her own against it.

"I never doubted that, Merlyn," she assured him before tilting her head to end the conversation with a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the little twist I gave this, and I hope you liked it too. Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
